Simple Things
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: "The Last Song" oneshot. That's what she missed most. The simple things.


**So I watched "The Last Song" for the first time last night and thought it was pretty sweet. :) I doubt I'll write anymore than this little oneshot, but I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Last Song".**

It was good to be back. The house was just as she remembered, except empty. The beach looked the same-the town hadn't changed much. Ronnie smiled to herself, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she walked barefoot through the sand and reeds in front of her father's house.

So many memories from that too short summer lay with the house. She'd come to forgive and trust her father, become even closer to her little brother, and she'd met Will. She had played again here, in this town.

The soft breeze swept her hair around, the cool air giving her chills and goose bumps. Fall was just around the corner and could already be felt by how much cooler it got at night, despite the warm days.

Ronnie's slow footsteps stopped when she reached the spot where the turtle eggs had hatched. It had been such a memorable event with her dad, brother, and Will. She had still been wearing her dress from Will's sister's wedding, and he had still been in his suit-dirty from his fight with Marcus.

The small smile slowly dropped into a thoughtful frown at what else had happened that night, but she pushed the memory of the hospital away. She didn't come here to think about doctors, cancer, and hospitals.

Reaching the surf that was lapping at the sand, Ronnie hesitantly stepped within its reach and bit her lip at the cold temperature of the ocean. She had missed the ocean. She had missed the sound of it all day, the sight of it-especially during those rainy days, and the smell of it as she fell asleep each night.

She wanted to stand there forever, staring out at the timeless world where it was only her and the good memories that flooded her mind. Time seemed nonexistent when it came to the beach and Ronnie loved how it felt almost surreal, as if she were in a movie.

It registered in her mind that the bottom few inches of her skinny jeans were soaked by where she stood, but the feeling was familiar and comforting. Ronnie wrapped her arms more tightly around herself in attempt to ward off the chill. She hadn't wanted to wear a jacket-she had come down here to feel the ocean breeze on her skin.

It made her jump when warm arms wrapped around her shoulders and Ronnie smiled, recognizing the feeling instantly. Excitement bubbled up inside of her and she spun around and pushed against his chest.

"What're you doing here?" Ronnie demanded laughingly, though nothing was funny. She just felt so happy-she had never expected Will to appear during her visit.

"Would you rather I leave?" Will grinned and gestured to the side, taking a couple of steps away in the process.

"No!" Ronnie exclaimed, grabbing onto his hand before flinging her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She heard him laugh and felt her feet leave the ground for a few moments as he returned the embrace.

They remained that way for a few moments, both soaking in the fact that they were together again for the first time in months. In their place. Ronnie broke the silence with her whisper, "I've missed you, Will." She felt her bare feet in the sand again.

"You'd better," he replied simply before laughing as she smacked his shoulder, "I've missed you, too."

"I didn't know you were going to be home this week!" Ronnie grinned, "You should've told me."

"I hadn't planned on it until I heard a certain pianist would be visiting," he replied, "Don't ask me how I knew, I have my sources." Ronnie just laughed, knowing exactly what little boy had mentioned her plans in a letter.

Ronnie ran a hand through his hair, feeling safer and happier in his arms than she had felt in a long time. There was nowhere else she'd rather be then there on the beach with Will. This was her world.

"I've missed this place so much," Ronnie breathed a sigh, glancing around at the gentle waves and the beach house, "And this area, and your muddy truck, and volleyball, sea turtle eggs," she was grinning wider now as Will pressed his forehead to hers, "and the gazebo over the water at your house."

"I've missed throwing mud at your and spraying each other down with the house," Will laughed at the memory, "And hearing you sing along to radio while I drove."

"The simple things," Ronnie murmured, "That's what I miss. This place is full of them-good memories. It gives me a peaceful feeling."

"I know what you mean," Will replied softly, kissing her lips gently, "I want to go back to that summer."

"If only we could," she sighed, "but this is the closest I'll get to those carefree days of my life," Ronnie looked into his eyes with a soft smile, "This, here with you. This is perfect enough for me."

Will smiled and kissed the top of her head, holding her close and rocking them back and forth.

"That was home," Ronnie whispered into his chest, "When I can't find home anymore, I just look at you." The only sound was the crashing waves and the cool breeze running through the reeds, only whispers of the memories they wanted to return to.

**I'd really appreciate reviews for this! :)**


End file.
